This application for a Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award (K23) is designed to support a period of training to the candidate, a doctorally-prepared nurse who is an Assistant Professor in the School of Nursing at The University at Colorado. The majority of the award will .be devoted to the supervised implementation of a randomized, controlled study. The primary goal of the proposed study is to examine a cognitive behavioral intervention for insomnia (CBTI) in women after breast cancer treatment. Chronic insomnia is a highly prevalent and distressing symptom in cancer patients. CBTI is considered the treatment of choice for chronic primary insomnia. Few studies have been conducted in cancer survivors to evaluate the effect of CBTI on sleep and clinically relevant outcomes. The overall goals of this feasibility study are to: 1) test standards-component CBTI in patients with breast cancer post-treatment, 2) gather data on the feasibility of the methods, and 3) determine effects of the intervention on quality of life (QOL) and daily functioning. Sixty women after completion of primary breast cancer treatment, 21-65 years of age, who meet the criteria for chronic insomnia, will be recruited from two Western US. Cancer Centers. Participants will be randomized to one of two treatment conditions (CBTI or behavioral placebo treatment). Both groups. Will receive six in-office and phone sessions. The control group will receive the same amount of individualized attention. Sleep efficiency and component measures (e.g., sleep onset latency, minutes awake after sleep onset) and quality of life and component measures of daily functioning will be assess pre and post-intervention, and at 3- and 6-month follow up visits. It is hypothesized that women receiving CBTi .treatment will demonstrate greater increase in sleep efficiency (time in bed compared with time asleep) and will self-report greater improvements in QOL and daily functioning compared to those receiving a behavioral placebo treatment at the conclusion of the intervention and at 3- to 6-month follow-ups. Established instruments include the Insomnia Severity Index. Morin Sleep Diary, Dysfunctional Beliefs and Attitudes about Sleep-16, EORTC Quality of Life Questionnaire C30, Attentional Function Index, Revised Piper Fatigue Scale, and Hospital Anxiety and Depression Scale. Subjective data will be corroborated with actigraphy. ANOOVA will be used to compare groups on each subjective dependent variable. Results may inform development of clinical guidelines for insomnia management after cancer treatment. The proposed study associated with this K23 award relates to the Health People 2010 goal of improving quality of life of individuals of all ages, and the cancer focus area goal of reducing illness and disability caused by cancer.